


И брошу бластер на пол

by FixDestroy_2018



Series: Мини R-NC-17 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, PWP, измененное состояние сознания, насилие, препараты, принуждение к сексу, смерть персонажа, фемдом
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018
Summary: — Капитан, мы будем заниматься сексом?— Нет, FN1824, сексом буду заниматься я. А ты… если у тебя получится хорошо провести время — считай, что тебе повезло.





	И брошу бластер на пол

— Что я должна с вами сделать, FN1824? Как вы полагаете?

— Казнить, капитан, — отчеканил тот. — Моим действиям нет оправдания.

— Прекрасный ответ, — капитан Фазма расхаживала по каюте, сверкая доспехами. — Я рада, что вы понимаете это. 

Злополучный бластер — побитый и слегка оплавленный от взрыва — лежал на столе рядом, и FN1824 временами косился на него. Он и правда не знал, как это получилось: пленная мусорщица приказала, а он просто послушался ее. Отпустил и отдал ей свой бластер.

FN1824 сам казнил бы себя, имей он такую возможность.

— У вас есть шанс последний раз послужить Первому Ордену и мне лично. Хотите ли вы использовать его? — строго спросила Фазма.

— Разумеется, капитан, — кивнул FN1824, испытывая желание вскочить и отсалютовать по уставу. — Я служу Первому Ордену!

— Очень хорошо. Обычно для подобных заданий бойцы проходят специальную подготовку, но у нас нет времени. Расслабьтесь, снимите шлем. Вы голодны? Хотите чего-нибудь?

— Никак нет, капитан. Я получил стандартный питательный обед и нахожусь в прекрасной физической форме.

— Замечательно, — Фазма задержала взгляд на его лице. — Подготовка займет несколько минут.

Она отошла к дальней стене, где за панелями скрывался встроенный шкаф; наружу выехали полки, заставленные какими-то флаконами и упаковками. Фазма деловито перебирала их, выставив несколько в ряд перед собой. Щедро плеснула в бокал из стандартной бутыли, добавила немного из одного флакона, из другого, потом на кончике ножа сыпанула порошка из маленького контейнера, кинула несколько крупинок из пачки с надписями на незнакомом языке.

FN1824 понятия не имел, что с ним будет, но испытывал скорее приятное волнение: он-то был уверен, что его просто пристрелят и выбросят либо отдадут для казни Кайло Рену, этому дерганому психопату, а теперь выходило, что он еще может сделать что-то важное, может, даже героическое.

— Выпить до капли, — скомандовала Фазма, поднося ему бокал.

FN1824 подчинился без колебаний, выхлебав в несколько глотков солено-горькое пойло с резким запахом медицинских препаратов. Возможно, он испытывает новый стимулятор для штурмовиков или что-то подобное.

Через несколько минут у него пересохло в горле, а зрение потеряло привычную четкость. FN1824 потряс головой, потому что звуки как бы отодвинулись и слышались теперь словно через уплотнитель.

— Капитан, я странно себя чувствую.

— Все в порядке, FN1824, это нормальная реакция, — Фазма склонилась над ним, посветила в глаза фонариком, кивнула. — Можешь лечь, если чувствуешь необходимость.

— Слушаюсь, капитан.

Он лег на диван, изменяющим зрением осматривая каюту. Обстановка была стандартной, так и не скажешь, что это именно жилая каюта. Возможно, она использовалась как тренажерный зал: FN1824 заметил штангу с набором блинов, еще какой-то силовой тренажер в стороне. На стене одиноко зыркала сетчатыми глазницами страшноватая маска — кроваво-красная, с черными полосами, какими-то перьями. Она смотрелась здесь чужеродно и жутко, но именно глядя на нее FN1824 почувствовал эрекцию. Он смутился, но подумал, что плотная защита скроет это. Коснулся живота и обнаружил только мягкую ткань термобелья.

Каким образом он оказался без доспеха, FN1824 не знал. Не заметил даже, куда делись латы, только потом случайно выхватил их мутным взглядом: лежали на полу, в стороне, неаккуратной горой. А на другом конце дивана сидела незнакомая женщина и, ничуть не стесняясь, стягивала через голову майку.

— У меня галлюцинации, — пробормотал FN1824.

— Нет, ничего подобного. Только заторможенная реакция и очень крепкий стояк, — строго сказала незнакомка.

Голос без шлема звучал иначе, но FN1824 все равно его узнал.

— К-капитан?

— Да, солдат?

— Вы блондинка.

— Это невероятно точное наблюдение.

Она встала, чтобы снять нижнюю часть термокомбинезона, и FN1824 ошалело уставился на ее крепкую задницу. Замедленные мысли в голове едва скрипели, словно вся кровь от мозгов отлила к члену, который торчал так, что аж загибался к животу.

— Капитан, мы будем заниматься сексом?

— Нет, FN1824, сексом буду заниматься я. А ты... если у тебя получится хорошо провести время — считай, что тебе повезло.

Разъемные наручники защелкнулись у него на руках, этот звук отозвался болью в гулкой голове. FN1824 понятия не имел, как и когда он оказался прикованным на разложенном диване, не имея возможности двигаться вообще. Фазма небрежно разрезала на нем остатки одежды, а потом склонилась, заглядывая в лицо; у нее была бледная, красивая кожа и голубые глаза. Его внутренности сводило судорогой от желания.

— Вы мне очень нравитесь, капитан, — выдавил FN1824.

— Тем лучше для тебя.

Она не стеснялась наготы, в отличие от большинства людей, и не чувствовала никакой неловкости. Тело Фазмы было подтянутым и тренированным, так что не получалось определить ее возраст — ей могло быть от двадцати пяти до сорока с равным шансом на правду. От вида ее аккуратных грудей, плоского живота и коротко стриженых светлых волос на лобке член сам собой дернулся, и FN1824 застонал. Фазма усмехнулась и обхватила ладонью его головку.

— Тебе это не поможет. Ты не сможешь нормально кончить, пока не пройдет действие препарата, — пояснила она.

Он и сам чувствовал это: возбуждение, охватившее его, было совсем не таким, как обычно, и в голове роились незнакомые образы и желания.

— Сядьте мне на лицо, капитан, — с трудом сформулировал FN1824, тяжело сглатывая.

— Немного позже. Тебе стоит быть терпеливым.

Фазма щелкнула пальцами по его головке, вызвав приступ болезненного удовольствия, и провела рукой себе между ног. На пальцах осталась прозрачная жидкость, тянущаяся нитями следом. FN1824 смотрел, как она деловито смазывает его член, и только сдавленно охал. Такой смелой фантазии у него не было никогда.

— К-капитан...

— Если ты не заткнешь рот, это придется сделать мне, — отрезала Фазма.

FN1824 прикусил язык, но ненадолго: через секунду-другую тесное, горячее, истекающее смазкой влагалище поймало его головку в надежный захват. Он дернул бедрами навстречу и застонал, получив за такую вольность чувствительный пинок коленом в бок. Фазма тяжело дышала, но была скорее сосредоточенной, чем довольной. Она издала слабый полустон-полувздох, только когда опустилась на член до самого основания, подождала пару мгновений и качнулась, словно проверяла на прочность. У FN1824 вновь вырвался стон — на этот раз сквозь зубы, потому что он пытался толкаться внутрь, но плотный захват везде мешал его действиям.

— Ты ужасно нетерпеливый, — прошипел Фазма, наклоняясь. — Мне придется отключить тебя.

Короткий удар по голове заставил зрение помутиться; FN1824 на некоторое время потерял ощущение реальности, заблудившись в темном горячем смерче, а когда пришел в себя, Фазма уже кусала губы, смеясь и всхлипывая на нем. Судя по смазке, обильно заливающей его живот, она только что кончила, но останавливаться не планировала.

— Все еще хочешь попробовать меня на вкус? — спросила она, вздрагивая и жмурясь от удовольствия.

FN1824 закивал, больно дергаясь в своих путах. Фазма слезла с его члена — по-прежнему торчащего и пунцового от напряжения — и развернулась, подходя ближе. Вид снизу на ее прелести мог свести с ума кого угодно: еще не сомкнутая вульва пульсировала между набухших губ, сочась обтекающей по ногам смазкой, такой обильной, что отдельные капли падали ему на лицо. Клитор казался блестящей зрелой ягодой среди пожухшего по осени белесого мха.

— Прошу вас, капитан, — прошептал FN1824.

— Разрешаю, солдат.

Она ловко опустилась на его лицо, тут же отклоняясь вперед, чтобы увести свой вес на его тело, и FN1824 ревниво подумал, что Фазма прежде так делала не раз и не два. Отчего-то эта мысль так его разозлила, что он впился в свою добычу жадным поцелуем, сразу запуская язык в скользкую, трепещущую глубину. Теперь его нос не слишком удачно упирался в ее анус, но, похоже, Фазма была крайне чистоплотна, потому что там не было ничего лишнего, и пахло только ее смазкой — одуряющее густо, сладковато и сытно. FN1824 покусывал распухшие губы, цеплял языком клитор и снова запускал его в глубину, вращая по вздрагивающим стенкам внутри, глотал ее сок и не мог насытиться. Фазма ласково ворчала, поощряя его рвение, постепенно наклоняясь все дальше вперед, а потом тело FN1824 прошила острая судорога, похожая на удар тока: она взяла его член в рот и чувствительно прикусила. От этих ощущений остатки реальности покинули его и вернулись только с обильной порцией вязкой жидкости из содрогающегося в оргазме влагалища.

— Прекрасная работа, — выдохнула Фазма, поднимаясь. — Время повысить сложность.

FN1824 ничего не мог ответить, поскольку шипел от боли: его член едва не разрывался от напряжения, но оргазм не приходил. Он готов был умолять о помиловании, но едва не проглотил собственный язык, когда увидел, что его ждет. Фазма ловко ввела тоненький катетер в его уретру и выдавила внутрь прозрачную капсулу. FN1824 взвыл: боль отступила, ее место заняло легкое онемение, но зато член явно стал больше. Головка заметно увеличилась, постепенно принимая все более темный оттенок, а ствол стал бугристым, с сильно выступающими венами.

— К-капитан...

— У тебя отличная реакция на препарат, FN1824, — похвалила Фазма. — Даже жаль, что мы скоро расстанемся.

Она снова стала устраиваться на нем верхом, но теперь член входил гораздо медленнее, несмотря на обилие смазки и общую готовность. FN1824 почти не чувствовал удовольствия: только слабые отголоски и распирающее, тянущее напряжение в яйцах. Ему казалось, что там уже как минимум канистра спермы, и мошонка вот-вот не выдержит и лопнет. Сознание отключалось временами, и FN1824 тонул в чем-то горячем и густом, с запахом смазки, только иногда выныривая наружу, чтобы услышать рваные вздохи Фазмы и расплывчато увидеть перед лицом ее покачивающиеся груди. Его деформированный член заметно распирал ее живот, но ей, похоже, это нравилось. На очередном рывке FN1824 дернуло где-то в спине, выгибая насильно и заставляя раздирать руки в кандалах до костей; напряжение, копившееся внизу живота, резко отпустило, сменяясь ощущением горячего расслабления, и он перестал чувствовать свои ноги.

— Неплохо, — раздался голос Фазмы.

Ее прохладная ладонь коснулась его лица. FN1824 с трудом приоткрыл глаза и увидел только расплывчатые пятна. Все было залито красным, и он не знал, реальность ли это или его ощущение.

— Ты хорошо держался, FN1824. Это было замечательно, — Фазма склонилась и поцеловала его в губы; виска коснулось что-то холодное, и тут же послышалось гудение приведенного в боевую готовность малого бластера. — Прощай.


End file.
